


How About a Lasergun Wedding?

by Ikira



Series: Holy Shattrimony [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "What a beautiful wedding" said no one because they're in prison, Accidental Marriage, And both Matt and Shiro blush a lot, Basically there's a bit of alien culture shock, But hey you make due, Fluff, M/M, Sam just wants to see someone make an honest man out of his son damnit!, even though they're in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikira/pseuds/Ikira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro just thought that he was helping Matt out, keeping him safe while they were prisoners, making sure he had enough to eat, that kind of thing. The other alien prisoners, however, see it in a slightly different light. Congrats, Matt and Shiro, you officially just got space-hitched!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About a Lasergun Wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> There's an animorphs reference in here, should be easy enough to spot. I just wrote this because [this post](http://nishiinoyass.tumblr.com/post/147826973807/matt-and-shiro-are-married-pls-fight-me) kicked me in the brain and gave me ideas. It was just a tiny little ficlet but people on tumblr enjoyed it so much I decided to post it. Unbeta-ed, so any mistakes you find are all mine! Sorry!

Shiro really should have clued in when all of the other prisoners in the nearby cells started rustling and whispering, but at the moment, he was more concerned with making sure that Matt was comfortable. He had no idea what he’d just started.

To him, it had been a simple thing to offer Matt a bit of his own slop that the guards had roughly shoved into their cell a few minutes before. He wasn’t really that hungry, and he’d noticed Matt’s cheeks becoming so hallow lately. Shiro was bigger, had more muscle on him. He could afford to skip a few meals. But Matt was already a stick before they’d even been abducted, and now he looked nothing more than skin and bone underneath his prisoner’s jumpsuit. Shiro was worried that any day now, Matt would grow so thin he’d just disappear like mist. So it just seemed to make sense to him, to pour half of his bowl into Matt’s with a weak smile, waving away Matt’s quiet protest.

“Not that hungry,” Shiro insisted. Matt stared at him, but when Shiro pointedly turned away, he had no choice but to eat what he’d been given.

That was when the hushed whispering started. Shiro really should have been paying attention.

The prisoners didn’t start getting excited, though, until much later. The guards had come by for an inspection, dragging them all out of their cells to stand at attention. This happened at regular enough intervals that Shiro knew what to expect. The aliens accompanying their armored guards would inspect each of the prisoners, select a few for some mysterious purpose, and then the rest would be shoved back into their cells. Sure enough, another handful of their fellow prisoners were selected, and then they were pushed back into their cells without warning. Shiro, trying to protect Matt and his father from the guards’ rough handling, put himself between them and the guards, and ended up with a backhand to the face and a large scrape on his arm for his troubles. But they were left alone afterwards, so as far as he was concerned, it was worth it.

“Shiro!” Matt scolded the moment the guards were gone and it was safe to speak, crouching next to Shiro where he’d landed painfully on his back. He helped Shiro struggle up into a sitting position. “You’re bleeding again. You’ve got to stop bringing attention to yourself!”

Matt’s words were harsh, but his hands were gentle as he peeled back the fabric of Shiro’s sleeve from around the wound. He hissed when he looked down at it, his fingertips gingerly prodding the edges. Shiro did his best to hide a wince.

Sam Holt leaned over and tried to look at the scrape as well. He tutted quietly. “It doesn’t look too bad. It’s shallow, just a scrape,” he told Matt and Shiro. “Although we should probably wrap it with something until the bleeding stops.”

“Really, I’m fine,” Shiro tried to insist, “I just - ”

He was cut off by the sound of cloth ripping. He watched in mild surprise as Matt took hold of the bottom of his ratty shirt and tore a strip from it, his face screwed up in concentration. Then he took Shiro’s arm and carefully rested it on his knees while he took the strip of fabric and wrapped it around the wound, carefully covering it and then trying it off tightly so that it would put pressure on the bleeding.

“There,” Matt murmured, eyeing the knot critically. “That’ll have to do.”

Shiro gave him a crooked smile. “Thanks, Matt,” he said tiredly. “I appreciate it.”

Matt caught his eye, blushed, and ducked his head. “Uh, no problem, Shiro. I mean, it’s the least I could do.”

Shiro reached over and took hold of Matt’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. It was the least _he_  could do, to show Matt he was grateful. Sam leaned over them both, resting a hand on each of their shoulders in support, and pulling them both close together.

And suddenly the other prisoners went wild.

Shiro jerked in surprise, instinctively trying to put himself in front of the others, but ended up more landing on top of them when his injured arm twinged painfully. He was left staring in shock, alongside Matt and his dad, as the aliens in the cells around them started hooting and hollering, making all variety of noises, waving their antennas or tentacles or arms, or sometimes all three. They seemed to all be in a state of excitement, but for the life of him, Shiro couldn’t figure out why. He and the others quickly glanced at each other, but it was clear none of them knew what was going on.

It was Sam that moved first. He stood on creaking legs and walked towards the edge of their cell, leaning out to look as far as he could to the one beside them. Inside was the only alien they’d been able to communicate with so far, mostly because the alien seemed to speak to them telepathically.

“Um, what’s going on?” Sam called out as loudly as he dared, trying to be heard over the noises the prisoners were making. “What just happened?”

Shiro felt the familiar humming noise in his ears that indicated the telepathic alien was about to speak, and then the melodious voice filled his mind.

< _they are congratulating you >_ the alien told them, the mental voice taking on a warm, slightly amused tone. < _we so rarely have anything to celebrate in this place, so they are very excited for you >_

_“_ Excited about _what?”_ Matt asked, sharing a confused look with Shiro. “What just happened?” Sam repeated the question so that the alien could hear them.

< _your nuptials_ > the alien casually explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. < _congratulations >_

There was a moment of silence in the cell as the three humans struggled to process what had just happened. And then all three of them burst out at once.

“ _What?!”_

_“_ Uh, maybe you could clarify a bit?” Sam asked weakly, his hands gripping the bars of their cell tightly as his knees suddenly grew wobbly.

< _the exchange of belongings. the grasping of hands. the witness’ approval. it is a common wedding ceremony in this galaxy >_ the alien said simply. _ <while obviously these would normally be more elaborate and ceremonial we understand that you are limited by what is available here>_

_“_ But…but…” Matt stuttered, completely at a loss. He couldn’t seem to look at Shiro or his dad. “But…what?”

Shiro was struck dumb next to him.

“Are you telling me my son and Shiro just got alien-married?” Sam asked as casually as he could, still sounding a little stunned, like he’d been hit in the head with a bat. “I just…want to make sure that I understand what happened here. They’re married?”

_< …yes?> _the alien said slowly. They could hear the sound of hooves pawing on the ground of the cell next to them. The alien must have been getting agitated, clearly not understanding their confusion. < _is something wrong? >_

“Uh,” Sam hesitated, glancing back at Matt and Shiro. Both of them were bright red at this point. But then he looked back at the rest of the prisoners in the cells around them. They had gotten quieter now, but they were all still staring into the humans’ cell and whispering with their heads ducked close together. Even though very few of the aliens looked human, somehow the hopeful expectation was still clear on their faces. “Well? Actually. Um, just. One second!”

He turned back to Shiro and Matt. Neither of them dared to look up at him until he knelt before them with his back to the cell bars, but he reached out once more all the same and grabbed them both by the shoulders.

“Boys?” he began to speak.

“Dad,” Matt quickly cut him off. “This is ridiculous. Shiro and I…this is just…what the _hell?”_

_“_ I’m so sorry, sir,” Shiro spoke just as fast, “I swear I had no idea.”

_“_ Yes, I know. Of course you didn’t know. It’s a bit of a shock. But.”

Shiro and Matt both immediately gave him a sharp look. “But what?” Shiro prompted suspiciously, nervously.

“But. Look at how happy everyone is,” Sam said, keeping his voice soft so that it wouldn’t carry beyond the three of them. “This is clearly the only good thing that’s happened here in a long time.”

As one, both Shiro and Matt leaned out past Sam’s shoulders so they could look past him and at the alien prisoners beyond. And they had to admit, it was true. Everyone looked so pleased, some of the aliens waving at them and cooing. Shiro sheepishly waved back while Matt buried his face in his hands instead.

“Look,” Sam said, bringing their attention back to him. “I know you guys are probably a bit uncomfortable with this, but I think we should just go with it. It seems to be making everyone happier, and I think we could all use a little bit of joy here. Besides. Shiro?” The pilot instantly straightened up at the sound of his name, military training still strong even now. “I’ll be honest; I couldn’t ask for a better man to marry my son. If I had to pick someone, it would definitely be you.”

Shiro immediately went bright red. “I, uh, t-thank you, sir!”

Matt, who’s jaw had dropped open at his dad’s words, spluttered in shock. “What? Dad!”

Matt’s dad chuckled. “Shiro’s a good man, Matt. He’ll make an excellent husband for you. You should be thrilled to be married to him.”

Matt glanced at Shiro, blushed right to the roots of his hair, and ducked his head. “…well, yeah. Obviously,” he muttered. “Of course I am.”

Shiro blinked at both of them, sensing that he was missing something. He glanced between Matt and Sam, noticing the way that Sam was watching his son expectantly, and the way that Matt was pointedly not looking at him. And then it clicked. “Oh,” he said after a moment, like a light bulb going on. “ _Oh.”_

“And Shiro,” Sam continued before Shiro could really finish processing what he’d just realized. “You better appreciate my son. He’s a good man, and - ”

“I know,” Shiro quickly interrupted, partially because he  _did_ know, and partially because it looked like Matt was a few seconds away from trying to kill himself with his own shirt in embarrassment. “Trust me, I know. I’m a _really_ lucky guy.” 

And then, before he could second-guess himself, before he could think to hard about the fact that he’d just apparently gotten _married_  to _Matt_ in an alien prison somewhere out in space and that is new father-in-law was _right there,_ he reached out and grabbed Matt’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

The prisoners all made noises that Shiro was pretty sure translated to ‘awww’.

Sam looked down at their clasped hands for a long moment. Shiro could see a whole story of emotions crossing his face at that moment, and his heart went out to the other man. No one would want this to be their child’s wedding day, but clearly Sam was doing his best to accept what was happening. Finally Sam gave them a pinched smile, his eyes looking a little damp, and with a final squeeze of both their shoulders, he stood up to speak to the telepathic alien once more. This time their conversation was private, leaving Shiro and Matt to sit together in the middle of their cell, holding hands.

After a long period of silence, Shiro looked at Matt, who hadn’t moved since his father had spoken to them. He was still staring at the floor, his eyes hidden behind his bangs, his body so tense it hurt just to look at him. Shiro had no idea what he was thinking right now. Trying to break the tension, Shiro said the first thing that came to mind. “Well, it wasn’t exactly what I had pictured for our wedding day, but that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Matt immediately jerked his head up, staring at Shiro in shock. “Wait, what?”

“What?” Shiro parroted, blinking.

“You pictured our wedding day?” Matt asked incredulously.

Oh crap, he’s said that. Why had he said that? Unable to take it back though, Shiro shrugged nervously. It was his turn to look away. “I mean, not _really_. Only a little. Sometimes.”

“…you imagined marrying me?” Matt’s voice dropped to a whisper, and if they hadn’t been sitting so close together, Shiro might not have heard him. “..why?”

“Yeah,” Shiro admitted, just as quiet. “Of course I did. I…really like you.” Then he grimaced, shaking his head. “Sorry, that’s probably really weird, right?” He tried to pull his hand away, figuring he was making Matt uncomfortable.

“No!” Matt quickly spoke up, surprising him. He tightened his grip on Shiro’s hand before he could get away. “No,” he repeated, much more gently this time. “It’s not weird. It’s really…sweet.”

Shiro couldn’t help grinning shyly at him. “You think?”

“Yeah,” Matt said. And then, steeling himself, he dared to lean against Shiro’s side, resting his head on his broad shoulder. They were married now, they could do things like this, he told himself firmly. “What did you picture for our wedding day?”

“U-uh, well,” Shiro gulped, caught off guard by both the question and Matt’s new position lying against him. “I, uh. I guess, first of all, I pictured better lighting? And, um, we’d both be in tuxes instead of these clothes.”

“Yeah?” Matt prompted, his eyes starting to drift shut. Shiro was just so _warm_ and comfortable. He could get used to this. “What else?”

“Uh, well. I, uh, kind of imagined a small, close ceremony. Not too many people. Good food, of course.”

Matt hummed in approval, starting to drift off, his mind filling in with the images Shiro was describing. He could see Shiro looking amazing in a white tux, standing at the altar, grinning at him. Maybe Katie would be a bridesmaid, maybe she’d want to be the flower girl. It would be outdoors with the sun shining, but Shiro’s smile would still be the brightest thing Matt could see.

Just as he fell asleep, he felt Shiro lean down and press a soft kiss to his lips. It was feather light, and Matt could have believed he’d imagined it except he could still feel the warmth on his skin even when Shiro pulled away.

“When we get home, we’ll make it happen,” Shiro promised him.

And then Matt slipped into dreams of a white wedding, his new husband’s hand in his own, a happy future ahead of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out at my usual lurking spots, my main blog [ikiracake](http://ikiracake.tumblr.com/) and my voltron blog [i-see-london-i-see-klance](http://i-see-london-i-see-klance.tumblr.com/)


End file.
